


The First Time

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Septipilier, VidCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have been long distance boyfriends for a good while now, and now going to con together they finally are able to be together and have their first time together, Mark takes Jack's virginity also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Jack locks the door to the hotel room, blue eyes meet brown eyes. "Jack" as Mark says his name and Jack smiles. Jack puts out his arms and Mark melts into his embrace, Jack's head is resting on Mark's chest and he hears Mark's heartbeat in his ears and he smiles.   
Mark kisses the top of Jack's head and he unlatches himself from Mark's arms and he leads him into the bedroom, Mark gently lies him down onto his bed. Mark climbs on the bed and runs his hands up and down Jack's legs and Jack shudders at his touch. Jack breathes out Mark's name "yes Markimoo take me away, I'm ready for you."   
Mark motions for him to sit up as he strips off Jack's shirt, Mark takes his hands and runs them up and down his shoulders and Jack shivers at the cool touch of Mark's fingertips but they warm up as he runs them up and down his skin. Mark wraps his arms around his tiny frame and hugs him close to his chest.   
Mark runs his thumbs over Jack's nipples and Jack moans at his touch and lets out a tiny moan. Jack runs his hands over his shirt and lifts it over Mark's head and he shows off his tone chest to him. Jack has only seen his chest a few times on Skype during their video calls but now seeing his chest up this close and in person has taken him over the edge. 

Jack runs his hands over his chest and pecks and places his hand on the left side of Mark's chest, feeling his heartbeat under his palm that has taken him over the edge even more. Mark looks into Jack's blue eyes and smiles and lies him down and starts to kiss him tenderly. 

Jack moans into the kiss and runs his fingers though Mark's red hair. Mark slips his hands down his legs and unbuttons and unzips his pants and takes them off. Mark grips Jack's dick though his boxers and he moans out his name as Mark feels the pre-cum soaking though his boxers. 

Mark slips out his dick though the slit of his boxers and Jack moans out in pleasure at his touch as Mark runs his hand up and down in a slow motion and Jack breathes out his name saying "don't stop." Jack can feel himself close to the edge and Mark stops his actions and Jack tells him "I want you to be inside me." 

Mark smiles and Jack takes off his boxers and Mark follows suit and Jack strokes his harding member. "This was the first time Jack has seen Mark's dick and he runs his hands over it and runs his thumb over the head and runs some of the pre-cum over his tip and Mark moans out Jack's name. 

Jack points to his nightstand and just says one word "condom." Mark fishes out the condom and hands it to him. Jack takes it out of the wrapper and puts it over Mark's dick he moans with the feel of it going on his dick. Mark asks "are you sure about this?" Jack answers with a hard kiss to his lips and breaths in his ear "yes." 

Mark smiles and Jack gets on all fours and puts his ass up in the air and Mark goes behind him putting lube on his finger and gently stretching Jack's hole. Jack bites on his lip and moans out as it hurts being his first time, Jack was eager to lose his v-card tonight from Mark. 

Once Jack is stretched and ready Mark positions himself at his core. Mark slowly starts to enter but he knows Jack is still a virgin and so he says "just take deep breaths love, this is going to hurt." Jack breaths in and out slowly. Mark arches himself back out and slams back into him. 

Jack screams out in pain at first but once Mark keeps going at it, it turns into moans of pleasure. Jack moans out his name "oh yes, keep going that feels amazing Markimoo!" Mark picks up his pace and he takes his hands and runs them over Jack's chest and tells him to open his eyes as he can see him squinting them closed. 

While riding him Mark plants kisses on his back and ass cheeks and he squeezes him. Mark whispered into his ear "I'm about to." Mark cums hard and fast as Jack cums next and they both moan in tune. Mark pulls out of Jack and slowly removes the condom off and throws it out. While catching their breaths Mark lies down on his back. Jack lies his head on his chest and listens to his heart rate return to normal. 

Jack whispered in his ear "thank you, that was the most amazing thing ever." Mark smiles "you're welcome." Jack smiles this time and cuddles into Mark's arms and they lie like that for another hour. They hop into the shower and clean themselves off. They both get into PJ's and climb back into the bed and they fall asleep together. 

The end.


End file.
